cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Agent
Not to be confused with Doc Scratch. |first_appearance = Page 1253|aka =Whyte Wordes Guy 2 |typing_style = White text. Perfect grammar and syntax.|image1 = Whyte Wordes Guy 2.png|relations = Vrasky- Son Trolls- (Grand?) Sons}}The Final Agent, also known as Whyte Wordes Guy 2, is the Last Guardian of Harold, under the employ of a certain demon. He is based on its pink moon, rather than the green one like his counterpart Doc Scratch. Biography The Final Agent was born in a different time and place than Doc Scratch, despite their similar birth from a cue ball. This cue ball gave them near omniscience, with a few well placed gaps in their knowledge about Void entities, doomed timelines, the reader, and each other. Each will also eventually be destroyed by a demon born from their counterparts demise. Possibly because of this fact, a childish rivalry was born between the two white words guys. To compete with each other, they invented a game called "Master Chess" to entertain themselves, which makes more full use of their vast intellect. Doc Scratch used to be superior at this game, but with time the Final Agent overtook him. Like Doc Scratch, Final Agent took an interest in the workings of Harold. He convinced Vrasky Sekret to become an "omnidaddy," and gifted her with the magic cue ball and mindprober. He then dominated her himself, ripping off her left arm and stabbing her left eye, letting him become her daddy and giving him indirect control over all trolls. A few days prior to the trolls beginning their Sburb session, the Final Agent imprisoned the Condesce under his floor, allowing Fefieri to take over as empress. When o gets bored with the trolls, he leaves us with the Final Agent, much to his annoyance. He offers to reveal the secrets of CaNWC ''to the Reader, only to be interrupted by Doc Scratch. When Scratch tries to take the reader away, the Final Agent stops him, freezing him in place with his time powers, and throwing him back to the green moon. When this wears off, the Final Agent is himself teleported to the Green Moon by Doc Scratch's space powers, and they get in a slap fight. This leads the reader to imagine the two kissing, which grosses out the white words guys enough that they teleport the reader away. Final Agent's role as usher to the end of Harold is played out when he orders Vrasky to command Fefieri to create a law stating all trolls must die, with the exceptions of those in the session, the Handmaid, and the Condesce. '''Personality and Traits' In stark contrast to Doc Scratch, the Final Agent is more hostile to the reader, and dislikes Doc Scratch's pretentiousness. This dislike seems to often turn into spite, as the Final Agent is more willing to take on the job of acting as a narrator when it is clear he can deny Doc Scratch the satisfaction of doing it himself. Like Doc Scratch, the Final Agent does have some rules he set for himself. He agreed with o that he would not spoil the details of CaNWC, although he does not seem to take this promise too seriously, but he does have more stable rules he sets for himself, like the one never lie to the Reader.Category:Normal Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Last Guardian